


New Cat in Town

by Marf_Redux



Series: Just another Stray AU [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: While on patrol Robin encounters a new feline themed criminal and lets him get the best of her.





	New Cat in Town

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

New Cat in Town

She smiled as she headed in threw the window with it’s alarms already disabled. She’d just happened to catch site of the black figure slipping inside while she was out on patrol. Batman considered the new thief in town to be low priority he wasn’t violent and most of his targets were wealthy enough that hardly noticed the loss. Still she couldn’t over look a crime in progress and it was a slow night. She found the thief rummaging in the safe and couldn’t help but Stare he was dressed in what looked like bulkly black armor that was clearly stylised like a Cat. “You know Catman is already taken.” She said wanting to surprise him.

“Then it is probably a good thing I’m not calling myself that pretty bird,” he said without looking up. His voice was odd which meant that solid mask with cat ears had something in it to change his voice. The fact the hadn't reacted to her comment meant he’d been aware of her the whole time and that soured her mood a bit. She hadn’t made much noise which meant she needed to take him seriously. “So what is it then I’ll need to know what to tell the Police when I hand you over.”

“I don’t plan to be arrested pretty bird,” he said the vocal effect meant she couldn’t even begin to figure out his real voice. “And if I might add I wish you’d kept the short pants the first two Robins wore, I imagine you have some great legs under those tights.” She could tell he wasn’t really flirting he was trying to throw her off guard.

“I’m sure Catwoman isn’t going to like you stealing her bit,” she said getting into a fighting stance. The fact he was still acting so casual meant he didn’t take her seriously at all and it was time to change that. “Don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

“Oh I don’t think she’ll mind a poor stray like me paying homage to her,” he said and then threw something. She expected a flash bang or a gas pellet so she covered her eyes with her cape only to hear a slight thump and look up to see it was just a figurine from the safe. She turned and saw him vanishing out the window. She followed as quickly as she could she was not going to let him get away. 

He darted around a ledge and she followed right into a cloud of smoke that made her gag. She looked to see him holding a canister and took in the suit. She couldn’t even see his eyes they were behind some type of green googles of some kind with mirrored lenses. She began to feel dizzy and then fell backwards the world going black. She had a moment to think she was probably dead and then later she was waking up on a roof gagged with her hands and feet bound. “That was really sloppy pretty bird,” He said sounding bored. “You followed a strange man in skin tight black leather armor into a building without calling for back up and then you let him get under your skin enough that you charged right into a trap, that’s a good way to die” She noticed then that he had her utility belt slung over his shoulder he followed her gaze. “I’m taking these toys away as a reminder not to make this mistake again maybe I’ll give them back next time.” He turned to leave. “You should be free in about five minutes if your even half as good as the previous Robins, so see you around pretty bird.” 

She made a promise to herself that next time she met him he was going to be the one tied up on a roof. She didn’t know how she was gonna explain the lost utility belt to Batman and thinking about the inevitable lecture was not a happy thought as she began the work of getting free. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
